Tegami
by Shirayuki Sakuya
Summary: Ketika Dobe mengirimkan surat untuk Teme.  Short Fic. Canon. R


Title : **TEGAMI**

**Pairing **: SasuNaru

**Rating** : T ^^ LOL

**Genre** : Romance

**Language** : Indonesian

**WARNING : YAOI, BOY X BOY, SHOUNEN AI**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE YAOI HATER OR ANTI FUJOSHI !**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

SasuNaru © Fujoshi XP

Tegami © Angela Aki

Tegami a Naruto FanFic © Shirayuki Sakuya

**A/N** : Hanya ingin berimajinasi jika Naruto mengirimkan 'Love Letter' buat Sasuke. Terinspirasi juga dari pembicaraan saya dengan Papah Ai Arimura Mori tentang 'Isteri' dan 'Suami'.

Muaaaaahahahahahahahahaw XDD LoL

Please Enjoy…

* * *

Yuuya's Present

.

.

.

**TEGAMI**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

Dear Uchiha Sasuke Teme!

Boleh aku bercerita…

Tunggu! Aku sendiri tak yakin kau akan membaca suratku ini

Baru melihatnya saja mungkin kau akan membuangnya ketempat sampah

Hehehe…

Tapi kalau kau mau membacanya, tak apa-apakan kalau aku bercerita…

Maukah kau mendengarkan ku?

Mengingat kita tak pernah bicara tanpa bertengkar, hehehe…

Ne~ Teme~ sudah berapa lama ya aku mengenalmu?

Kalau dihitung dari saat kita kecil dulu seh, mungkin hampir 15 tahun lebih ya

Semoga aku tak salah hitung, aku tahu kau lebih jenius. Duh!

Hei hei, aku sudah tahu kamu sejak Akademi Teme~

Kau itu begitu populer, selalu saja gadis-gadis mengelilingimu dimanapun kau berada

Tapi, aku tak pernah melihatmu tersenyum

aku tahu, kau hanya sendiri dan kesepian

Sama seperti aku

Saat di danau itu aku bisa melihatnya

Aku tak berani menyapamu

Aku hanya bisa terdiam menatap punggungmu itu

Dan saat mata kita bertemu

Aku langsung sadar kau itu rivalku

Aku tak ingin kasihan padamu

Kau sendiri malah memalingkan wajahmu dariku

Ck, menyebalkan

Tapi…

Andai saat itu aku menghampirimu

Apakah kita akan menjadi Teman, Sasuke?

Apa kau akan tetap di sini?

Wew… mulai lagi. Hehehe Gomen.

Ne~ Teme!

Bagaimana bisa kau bilang untuk menjauhimu setelah kau bilang aku adalah salah satu temanmu yang berharga?

Kau pikir semudah itu kau menarik ucapanmu itu?

Dakara Teme, aku masih mengejarmu sampai sekarang…

Kau tahu, aku mengejarmu hampir sama seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu

Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengarahkan Chidorimu itu padaku, hah?

Bahkan kau mau menusukkan Kusanagimu itu di punggungku.

Teme, kau gila!

Tapi aku mungkin lebih gila.

Hampir semua orang menyuruhku untuk berhenti mengejarmu.

Hampir semua meragukanku dan bilang usahaku untuk membawamu kembali itu percuma.

Gaara juga ikut-ikutan, Duh!

Seharusnya dia mendukungku kan?

Katanya aku harus memikirkan kembali, apakah kau pantas disebut temanku atau tidak.

Kau tahu Teme, sekali aku menganggap orang itu teman. Maka selamanya akan tetap begitu.

Kau rivalku.

Orang yang kubenci sekaligus kukagumi.

Bagiku, kau adalah temanku.

Bolehkan aku menganggapmu begitu?

Kau tak berhak melarangnya Teme, heheheh

Lalu kau sendiri, apa kau sudah menemukan teman-teman yang baru?

Berapa kali kita bertemu aku selalu melihatmu dengan mereka.

Apa mereka teman barumu?

Si gigi tajam itu… Arrgghh! Aku tak ingat namanya. Lalu gadis berkacamata tebal yang selalu menempel-nempel padamu.

Ck, dasar Uchiha! Kau tak bisa lepas dari gadis penggemarmu, eh?

Lalu, pemuda bertubuh besar yang kurasa paling pendiam diantara kalian.

Hmm, kau telah memiliki banyak teman dalam waktu yang cukup singkat.

Lalu, masihkah kau ingat pada teman-temanmu di Konoha?

Masihkah kau mengingat kami?

Masihkah kau mengingatku?

Ne~ Sasuke…

Aku rindu…

…

Eh? Kenapa aku mesti menulis itu?

Dan kenapa aku tak menemukan sesuatu untuk menghapus kata-kata tadi

Duh!

Tu-tunggu, Teme!

Kau jangan salah paham…

Ini bukan Surat Cinta, bodoh!

Jangan tunjukan seringai jelekmu itu

Ck…

Kau menyebalkan Teme!

Aku akan membawamu pulang

Itu janjiku.

Tunggu aku, Uchiha Sasuke Teme!

Hokage masa depanmu,

Uzumaki Naruto

.

.

.

**OWARI ? o.O**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

Dear Uzumaki Naruto Dobe!

Ck, Dobe!

Apa kau minta dilamar olehku?

Hn, 'istriku'

Tunggu aku!

Suami masa depanmu

Uchiha Sasuke

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang pemuda pirang tampak meremas erat kertas digenggamannya

Darah naik kemukanya, entah karena marah ataupun malu.

"T-TEMEEEEEEEEE~!"

Pagi itu, sebuah teriakan dari kediaman sang Hokage Wanna be sukses membuat seluruh penghuni Konoha sakit telinga.

LoL

.

.

.

**HONTO NI OWARI ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Just a Little Fic From Me to You**

**R&R Please ^^  
**


End file.
